Travis Bickle
Travis Bickle is the main character of the 1976 film Taxi Driver. ''He was played by Robert De Niro. Biography Travis Bickle is a lonely and depressed young man a living in Manhattan - he suffers from heavy depression living most of his life alone. He becomes a night time taxi driver in order to cope with his chronic insomnia, working 12-hour shifts nearly every night, carrying passengers around all five boroughs of New York City. His restless days, meanwhile, are spent in seedy porn theaters. He keeps a diary (excerpts from which are occasionally narrated via voice-over during the film). Bickle is an honorably discharged Marine, and it is implied but never mentioned in the screenplay that he is a Vietnam veteran; he keeps a charred Viet Cong flag in his squalid apartment and has a large scar on his back. Bickle develops a romantic attachment to Betsy, a campaign volunteer for New York Senator Charles Palantine. Palantine is running for President on a platform of dramatic social change. After watching her from his taxi through the windows of Palantine's campaign office, Bickle enters the office asking to volunteer as a pretext to talk with Betsy. Bickle convinces her to join him for coffee and pie, and she later agrees to let him take her to a movie. She says he reminds her of a line in Kris Kristofferson's song "The Pilgrim, Chapter 33": "He's a prophet and a pusher, partly truth, partly fiction–a walking contradiction." On their date, Bickle takes her to see ''Language of Love, a Swedish sex education film. Offended, she leaves the movie theater and takes a taxi home alone. The next day he tries to reconcile with Betsy, phoning her and sending her flowers, to no avail. Bickle's thoughts begin to turn violent. The only person in whom he vaguely confides his new views and desires is fellow taxi driver "Wizard", who tells Travis that he's seen all kinds in his time driving cabs, and he believes Travis will be fine. Disgusted by the petty street crime (especially prostitution) that he witnesses while driving through the city, he now finds a focus for his frustration and begins a program of intense physical training. He buys four guns from an illegal dealer, "Easy Andy". He then constructs a sleeve gun to attach on his right arm and practices concealing and drawing his weapons. He develops an interest in Senator Palantine's public appearances. One night, Bickle enters a run-down grocery just moments before a man attempts to rob the store. Bickle shoots the man in the neck. The grocery owner encourages Bickle to flee after he expresses worry for shooting the man with an unlicensed gun. As Bickle leaves, the store owner repeatedly clubs the near-dead man with a steel pole. On another night, Iris, a 12-year-old child prostitute, enters Bickle's cab, attempting to escape her pimp, "Sport". When Bickle fails to drive away, Sport drags Iris from the cab and throws Bickle a crumpled twenty-dollar bill. Bickle later meets Iris in the street and pays her for her time, not to have sex, but to try and persuade her to quit prostitution. They meet again the next day for breakfast, and Bickle becomes obsessed with helping Iris leave Sport and return to her parents' home. Bickle sends Iris several hundred dollars attached to a letter telling her he will soon be dead. After shaving his head into a Mohawk haircut, he attends a public rally where he attempts to assassinate Senator Palantine. Secret Service agents notice him approaching and Bickle flees. He returns to his apartment, then drives to the East Village, where he and Sport get into a confrontation in which the two insult each other. Bickle shoots Sport in the gut, then storms into the brothel and kills the bouncer. After the wounded Sport shoots Bickle in the neck, slightly wounding him, Bickle shoots him dead, as well as Iris' mafioso customer. Bickle is shot several times. Kneeling on the floor of Iris' room, he attempts several times to fire a bullet into his own head, but all his weapons are out of ammunition, so he resigns himself to resting on a sofa until police arrive. When they do arrive, he places his index finger against his temple like a gun and pretends to shoot himself in the head several times. While recuperating, Bickle receives a handwritten letter from Iris' parents who thank him for saving their daughter, and the media hail him as a hero. Bickle returns to his job, and encounters Betsy as a fare. She discusses his newly found fame, but he denies being a hero. He drops her off without charging her. As he drives away, he glances anxiously at an object in his taxi's rear view mirror. Trivia * Travis Bickle's plan on assassinating Senator Palatine gave John Hinckley, Jr. the idea of assassinating President Ronald Reagan, as he'd watched the movie at least 15 times. * Travis Bickle's depression and many psychological aspects may have come from his days as a Vietnam war veteran, though not being mentioned in the movie - this could be theorized. Reception Travis Bickle remains a very critically acclaimed character, and one of the most iconic characters in movie history. See also *Travis Bickle in Heroes Wiki Category:Movie Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Tragic Villain Category:Outcast Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Honorable Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Rogue Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Perverts Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Insecure Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Hypocrites Category:In love villains Category:Stalkers Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Chaotic Neutral